


A New Galaxy In The Universe

by Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, olicity - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer/pseuds/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the distant future, Olicity is together, and fluffy, and Oliver is super adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Galaxy In The Universe

“Oliver? What are you doing?” Felicity stood still by the door, resting her silhouette against the frame. The curtains weren’t drawn, and eager to drop in on what was happening inside the Queen Manor, moonlight shone in and gave a faint glow to everything it cast its gaze upon. Nothing could have illuminated what was happening better. Oliver retracted his hand from the woodwork and put a finger to his lips.

“ _Shh_!”

With a last long look at what was there, he turned back to the blonde who still stood motionless in the dark, a smile playing around her lips. Oliver came to a halt next to her, putting his arms around her and embracing the warmth she emitted. He pulled the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders.

“I was just checking,” he breathed into her hairline as he planted a kiss on top of her head, barely managing not to let a sigh escape his mouth. His eyes trailed back to the place he just stood in, the white light now bouncing off light brown bars and a delicately carved headboard. A soft-looking purple blanket peeked through the bars and every now and then, it moved, pulling back and pushing through again in a kind of unidentifiable rhythm. Felicity inhaled audibly and snuggled her head under Oliver’s chin.

“You need to stop doing that if you don’t hear anything over the monitor. You need your sleep,” she said, looking up at him through small eyes. She wasn’t wearing her glasses, so she had to squint her eyes a bit to focus them on Oliver’s. They in turn were focused on her now, a little sleepy but still as bright as they had been these past 10 days. Since she had picked up the phone. Since he had rushed down the streets of Starling City on his motorcycle and almost ran into the hospital still wearing _the hood_.

A squeak came from behind the bars, and it took all of Felicity’s strength to hold back the mass of muscles that was trying to let go of her and rush to investigate it. “No, don’t. It’s nothing,” she said, her palm resting against his chest. She could feel Oliver’s heart beat a little faster, but it was more reassuring than agitating. Calming actually, if she was being honest.

“I’ll set the monitor on extra sensitive, okay? Let’s go back to bed, it’s late. You need to get up early in the morning. We both do.” And with that, she tried to pull him back from the moonlit room and down the dark, massive hallway. He was very reluctant, and with the weight that made up his body mass – and which he  _insisted_ was mostly muscle, but Felicity had seen him eat an entire frosted cake on his own in one sitting not even three weeks ago – it took him half a minute to peel himself off the door frame and retract into the darkness.

Keeping the door ajar, he let out a sigh that was as peaceful as it was heavy with exhaustion. Swinging one arm around the small blonde’s shoulders, partly to steady his sways and partly to keep her close, they made their way to the door that was wide open just a few feet from the one they just let go.

“And here I was told that the new  _mothers_ would be the ones waking up with every little sound, neurotically checking in on their babies in the middle of the night. I’ve got to send someone an angry letter about  _that_ ” she chuckled, crawling into the giant bed that defied all proportions she had been used to sleeping in, throwing the blanket off at its foot-end. Oliver fell down on the other side of the sea of linens and pillows, closing his eyes and letting out another sigh.

“I  _know_ ,” he drew out unnecessary long, a yawn catching up on him. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It’s like I can’t turn it off, you know?” Felicity crawled up beside him, throwing his side of the blanket over him and lifting his arm up to cradle her head under it.

“You’re just worried. It’s sweet. And not at all surprising to be fair. I once joked about it to Digg,” she giggled into his t-shirt. “It was after you came to Lamaze class with me the first time, and you were  _so_ much more into it than  _I_  was. I said that it wouldn’t surprise me if you actually decided to put a camera in the nursery and have the feed play on our TV 24/7.” She adjusted a lock of hair that was tickling her neck, and Oliver opened his eyes again. His thoughts betrayed them and if Felicity had opened hers, she would have regretted what she had just said.

“And what did Digg say about that?” he inquired with as casual an air as he could manage. But Oliver Queen was a terrible liar. Especially when tired from looking after a new born.

“Don’t even think about it, Oliver,” Felicity extinguished the growing idea in her husband’s head, “and he laughed. Until he realized how realistic an idea it was and told me to never mention it to you. Woops” she said, stifling another yawn. Oliver tightened his arms around her a little more and smiled.

 _Fine_ , he thought,  _no camera for the nursery_.  _Probably for the best anyways_. His thumb absentmindedly traced letters and shapes on Felicity’s shoulder until she seemed to have fallen asleep, and Oliver, too was beginning to finally doze off. He hadn’t slept for more than 3 hours at a time for the past 3 weeks. Before, it was because he kept dreaming that Felicity went into labour while he was in the middle of a mission and unable to meet her at the hospital. After, it was because he kept waking up thinking the baby cried.

Beautiful baby Julian.  _Julian Jonathan Queen_ , it rolled off Oliver’s mental tongue. He was his, and Felicity’s, and to date, the best thing he had ever had a hand in accomplishing. Never had he felt more at home, at peace and purposeful than nowadays. He wasn’t only a husband anymore. He was a father. A  _father_.  _Him_.  _Oliver Queen_. The college drop-out, the amount-to-nothing. The cheater, the shipwrecked, the torturer, the liar, the vigilante, the  _broken shell of a human being_. Felicity had helped to put him back together, to find his way to a new and better Oliver Queen, to rekindle his inner light. And now she had given him a son, who suddenly added a new, burning galaxy to his universe, his existence. Nothing else mattered than what was now. He had finally found home.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on tumblr (an-effed-up-mess), or the comment section here.  
> I encourage criticism and comments!! Interact with me, I won't bite!


End file.
